Generally, a garment may be obstructive to a person during voiding and/or defecation, especially when the garment is a dress or skirt. The dress or skirt may come into contact with human waste and then become soiled. Also, the dress or skirt may come into contact with bacteria and/or viruses common in the surrounding areas, since the garment freely moves and may touch contaminated surfaces.
In other situations, it can be difficult for a caregiver to change a disposable underwear for urinary or fecal incontinence when the garment is in the way. Not only may the garment impede the care giver's vision, but the garment may be soiled or contaminated by human waste, bacteria or viruses.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a device that provides a garment wearer or caregiver an ability to restrain free movement extremities of the garment.